


The Wedding

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Frosthawk - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Sleep, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	1. The Night Before

Loki’s chambers where dark and warm, the fire died not long ago. Small embers were still glowing in the pile of charred wood. “I informed the maids of my arrival.” Loki muttered walking past Clint to check the contents of his desk.

Clint closed the bedroom door and walked slowly to the four-poster bed. It was covered in black animal pelts and felt as soft as a cloud. “Has this always been your room?” Clint asked pulling out of his boots. He tried to picture Loki in here, before they met. He tried to picture him younger and damaged by his brother's shadow, pacing the wooden floors like he paced Clint's bedroom. Clint wouldn’t say he’s a sentimental man, not in the slightest. But when it came to Loki, all bets were off.

Loki was busy pulling out old papers with writings on them. Although Clint couldn’t read them he was almost sure they were spells. “Yes, always.” Loki turned around his gaze falling onto Clint. “You look like you belong here,” he said softly turning back to the desk.

Clint smirked. “Thanks boss,” he crawled up the bed and laid down on the pillow listening to the sound of rustling papers. “Did you sleep in Thor’s bed a lot?” Clint asked. He kind of regretted the question when he got heavy silence as a reply.

After what felt like an hour and Clint was almost asleep, Loki came and sat next to him on the bed. “Are you going to sleep in that attire?” Loki asked pulling off his own shirt.

Clint moaned rubbing his face. “Yeah,” he whispered reaching up to pinch Loki’s exposed nipple playfully.

Loki swatted his hand away. “Do you not know what tomorrow is?” He teased, standing up to remove his trousers.

Clint laughed. “It’s a little too late to be doing this thing pure.” Clint yawned scooting over to make room for Loki.

Loki straddled Clint’s waist pulling his shirt above his head and then worked on Clint’s belt. “Yes, well. I’m not in the mood.” Clint lifted his hips so Loki could slip the pants off with ease.

Clint pulled him down into a hug and kissed the top of his head. He knew if he wanted to Loki could pull out of his grasp without much effort but he didn’t. Loki sighed, resting his head against Clint’s chest. “Thor showed everyone to their chambers. If you are hungry or thirsty I’ll have someone bring it, I’m not prepared for the stares we’ll receive yet if we leave.”

Clint ran his hand up and down Loki’s spine. “I’m fine, I’m not really hungry. You okay?” Loki groaned propping himself up on his elbow. “You seem stressed. Oh shit you’re not having cold feet are you?” Clint bit his lip to stop from chuckling.

“I wish you didn’t see so much humor in this.” Loki muttered. “Yes, I’m fine. I just can’t wait for this to be over.”

Clint huffed. “Should I take offence to that?”

Loki shook his head. “If you have yet to notice, I am guarded when it comes to displaying affection.” Loki kissed Clint chest in time with the archer’s heartbeat and smiled up at him. “I am looking forward to having you with me every day if that makes up for my lack of enthusiasm.” He rested his head on Clint’s chest again. The thought of actually having Clint as his partner, as his family, sounded like the world’s largest relief. To belong to someone without lies was what Loki wanted.

Clint smiled softly closing his eyes. “Mmh, I think it does. I love you.” It’s been a few months since he heard Loki return those three words. Clint said it occasionally when he felt the longing to, always half expecting Loki to say it back to him. But Loki would kiss him, or smile weakly at him to return the gesture. Clint knew Loki loved him, even if he struggled to express it at times. And that’s fine, they were both fucked up enough to respect each other’s internal battles.

Loki groaned leaning up to kiss him and roll onto his side. “Sleep well Clint,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around Clint’s warm muscular body.

“You too boss,” he yawned nuzzling into the sweet scent of Loki that the pillows gave off.


	2. Waking up

Clint woke up to the clattering of plates, he shifted groaning into his pillow. “You woke him.” Loki's voice was scornful making Clint tense up and then relax when he realized it wasn't directed towards him. He sat up in bed looking over at Loki and a young thin woman in dingy clothing, he could only guess she was a maid. She placed a platter of different dishes on the bed, some of the food Clint couldn't recognize but all of them looked like breakfast foods, fruit, pastries and some sort of eggs. But all of it smelled amazing.

The maid glanced over at Clint meeting his eyes. It made Clint self conscious. He thought she was checking to see if he was under Loki's mind control. He wasn't, of course, but he had to force himself not to shy away. “Forgive me Master Loki.” Her eyes were on the floor now. Loki looked over at Clint in his bed. The raven haired god was only wearing sweats. Clint had to really think about whether he's seen Loki shirtless around someone else before. He has, once. When Loki needed stitches one his forearm, he was shirtless in SHIELD's medical bay.

Loki made his way to Clint, dragging his hand along the thick comforter on the bed as he went. “Fill the tub.” He ordered the maid without taking his eyes off of Clint. Clint locked eyes with him, he tried to ignore how his cock twitched under Loki's gaze.

“Yes Sir,” She whispered before heading into the connected bathroom. Clint glanced over at the door to make sure she was gone before grabbing Loki's hand. Loki leaned down pressing a small kiss to Clint's cheek and sighed.

“So um, what's up?” Clint asked squeezing his hand. Loki squeezed it back sitting down on the edge of the bed with him. Loki leaned against Clint's shoulder groaning softly which caused a shiver to run down Clint's spine at the hot puff of air.

“Nothing. Mind your curiosity Clint.” Loki smirked nipping Clint's neck.

Clint rolled his eyes. “You know, I know you well enough to see past that stoic look you always wear. You're stressed. So why don't you want to talk about it?” Clint asked. It took a while for their relationship to develop to this but it was worth the glares Loki gave him and the awkward conversations to find some sort of balance.

“There's a lot to get used to and I agree with you, I am stressed but its none of your concern.” Loki said against Clint's shoulder. Clint rubbed small circles on Loki's back. “You however, seem to be acclimated already.” He murmured using his free hand to stroke Clint's short blond hair.

Clint closed his eyes, holding Loki close while listening to the distant sound of rustling in the bathroom. “I'm with you boss so I'm fine, and fuck I've been to stranger places than this.” The memories of the small cult like towns during his elusive circus days filled his mind. Clint smiled as Loki's back shook with laughter.

“Well I suppose that's a good thing. Now eat your breakfast before it cools.” Loki pulled away finally and stood up as the maid reappeared in the doorway. Loki walked towards the balcony in the corner of his room that over looked a courtyard. He ran his fingers through his black hair as he turned towards the maid.

“Shall I change the sheets Master Loki?” That made Clint smirk and Loki tense.

“No, there is no need.” Loki muttered. Loki knew the information would spread, that he and Clint did not have intimacy last night. Loki didn't know if it was good or bad.

“S-Shall I bathe him?” The maid asked. Loki turned towards Clint and chuckled at his shocked expression.

“Nay and your boldness is not appreciated.” Loki teased making blush strike her cheeks and her eyes to burn holes into the floor. It looked like she was just about to say something else but Loki interrupted her. “You may leave.” She was out of the room in a mater of seconds.

Loki sighed looking relieved that they were now alone. “Sometimes maids clean Thor's partners for him.” He explained laying down on the bed and looked up at Clint. “I brought coffee from your apartment, I thought it would be best to keep your schedule as normal as possible.” He waved in the general direction of the tray of food.

“Oh thanks honey.” Clint leaned down kissing his lips as the god rolled his eyes. He grabbed a large mug of black coffee. Clint exaggerated a moan as the bitter liquid enveloped his mouth. Loki grabbed the plate nearest to him. It was toast, he rolled onto his stomach and began to chew small bites of the cake like bread. “Loki?”

Loki looked up at him. “Yes?”

“I really need you.” Clint murmured tucking his hand underneath the blanket.

Loki shook his head. “No. I stand strong on this. Not until after the ceremony.” It was this afternoon, the celebration this evening. “It will give us something to look forward to.” He muttered taking another bite of toast.

Clint huffed and Loki wasn't sure if he was huffing about not having sex or if he was offended. “So you're not looking forward to the stuff before it?” He asked stealing a piece of toast from Loki's plate.

With his plate now empty he rolled onto his side towards Clint.“I lo-” He started but couldn't finish. “I don't like the idea of having to prove our relationship. It seems pointless, we both know that it's genuine.” Loki looked back at Clint who was frowning. “What? Is that not true?”

Clint shook his head swallowing his mouthful before speaking. “It's true but your missing the point, Boss. I mean don't get me wrong if we had the choice I think I would wait a while but I'm kinda glad that they're making us cause I doubt you'd want to on your own.”

It took a moment before Loki found the words he was looking for.“Why do you care if we wed or not?” The expression he was wearing made Clint smile. It was a mixture of confusion and earnest sadness like he felt bad for not already knowing the answer.

Clint laid down next to him and wrapped a leg around Loki's waist. “Cause I love you and I want everyone to know that you're mine. It um, I don't know I know this is lame but I don't have any family and I feel like being married changes that.” He sighed and rubbed his thumb over Loki's frown. “I mean I don't think us wearing a ring is going to keep us together but I think we're going to stay together anyway so why not?” Loki continued to stare at him, with dark eyes.

Loki emotionally recoiled and Clint felt it. Clint bit his bottom lip before moving over to press their chests together. Hugging Loki tight which if he thought about it enough, it was the wrong move but he did it anyway. “Barton,” Loki warned.

Clint pulled away forcing a half smile. “Sorry, I-”

“Don't be sorry.” Loki muttered rolling up out of bed. “I just wish I...saw it that way.” Loki pulled his dark green sweats (that Clint got him) off as he headed into the bathroom. “You may follow me, after you finish your breakfast.” He ordered.

Although Clint never thought about his wedding day he never pictured his partner being against it. It was strange but hell, what about their relationship has been normal so far? Clint stripped out of his boxers and laid naked on Loki's bed while he finished eating. He then headed into the bathroom with his cock still half hard. He blamed it on the soft furs sprawled across Loki's bed that were bring pressed against his dick.

The bathroom was warm and full of light. Loki was laying in large bath tub that looked like it could fit three. His head was tilted back exposing his long pale neck. He didn't notice or didn't care to acknowledge Clint's appearance. Clint swallowed hard taking a moment to watch Loki. His chest was gently rising and falling with every breath and the clear water exposed so much of him that Clint couldn't help but touch his aching cock.

Loki opened his eyes. “You are like a dog with a bone.” He reached an arm out for Clint who took it gladly stepping into the warm water. “After this, we're going to be separated. Ms. Romanoff, Stark, and Banner will be with you as are dressed for the wedding. Since technically they are in your party.” Clint wrapped his arms around Loki's neck, straddling his lap. Loki gripped Clint's hips massaging them gently.

“Oh,okay. Are we gonna have sex?” Clint kissed and sucked lightly on Loki's neck. He didn't dare try to leave marks on Loki on their wedding day. Although it might prompt angry sex which would have been welcomed.

Loki sighed gripping Clint's dick. The warm water and cool fingers made Clint's hips buck further into Loki's palm. “No, not sex. But since you keep insisting I'll help you get rid of your current state.” Loki squeezed the base of Clint's cock, letting Clint give shallow thrusts into his hand. “Are you excited to by mine Barton?” His voice was hot and moist against Clint's ear.

Clint whined, nodding his head before throwing it back and thrusting faster into Loki's fist. Loki chuckled. “Tonight, after we are wed, I'm going to fuck you open Clint. I'll make you beg for it, until you can't even string together sentences. You'll be crying from pleasure at the top of your lungs so everyone will know who you belong to, just like you wished.”

Clint curled in on himself, resting his forehead on Loki's shoulder. He whimpered, forcing his cock into the rough friction of the water that surround Loki's hand. “I-I want you in me.” He moaned feeling so close he was trembling.

“Hush, you'll get that soon enough.” The sound of water splashing up the sides of the tub filled the room but Clint couldn't see the mess he was making, his eyes were slammed shut. His breathing sped up to quick pants against Loki's neck that mostly escaped in moans and whimpers. “Agent Barton, come for me.” Loki's direct order sent a shiver up Clint's spine. He squirmed as he came, still pumping into the god's hand.

“Oh fuck, B-boss!” He sobbed collapsing against him, small shivers from the after shocks still ran through him. Loki slowed his moments down before removing his hand altogether.

Loki turned Clint around and laid him against his chest. “Feel better?” He whispered and grabbed a wash rag and began to clean his chest.

Clint nodded his head turning his head into Loki's chest. “Mhmm. Thank you wifey.”

“Wifey?” Loki asked.

Clint laughed. “Nothing, sorry.”


	3. Getting Ready

Loki pressed one last kiss to Clint's cheek before the servants escorted him out of the room. “Don't break anything.” Loki whispered causing Clint to crack up laughing. Upon arriving to Asgard Clint kept mentioning how everything looked so expensive and fragile. He had his hands to his sides the whole time to stop the temptation of picking anything up and inevitably breaking it.

“Dress up nice for me okay?” Clint whispered causing Loki to smile and roll his eyes. 

“I'll see you at the alter.” Loki murmured squeezing Clint's hand.

It caused Clint's eyes to widen but he nodded with every ounce of humor drained out of him. “Yeah, see you there.” Clint forced a small smile, as butterflies swarmed in his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up, it was too many emotions going on inside him at once.

The servants gestured for Clint to follow and he did, glancing back at a calm looking Loki. He felt like he was being pushed even with the guards in front of him. Clint never wanted to stay next to Loki more in his life. He wondered if they were ready for this. But something inside him told him everything was going to be okay. If they could handle everyone's judgments about their relationship, the guilt it caused them both, the left over things with the mind control, they could handle anything together. Including getting hitched. 

Clint was quiet as he walked into the room. Tony had arms around him first. “The little bride is getting ready.” He snuggled against his neck. Tony's beard tickled causing Clint to squirm. 

“Tony let him go!” Steve yelled. It was strange seeing everyone here. They looked so out of place and yet comfortable. “Congratulations Clint. Thank you for having us be apart of this.” Steve said and kissed Clint's cheek. It was strange and sweet at the same time.

Tony groaned letting go and walked back over to the couch to sit next to Bruce. “Thanks Steve.” Clint said and smiled. “So where's Nat?” He ran his fingers through his still damp hair, trying not to think of all the strangers that are going to be staring at him as he goes through one of the most private things in his life later today.

Bruce looked around. “She was just here. They're doing her makeup I think.” He answered taking a sip of his wine. It was only around eleven but everyone except Tony and Steve were drinking.

“Give me one of those.” Clint insisted grabbing a wineglass from Steve's offering hand.

Tony Chuckled. “We got a bridezilla on our hands. Watch out.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I'm the girl in the relationship?”

Tony and Steve exchanged looks. “Aren’t you though?” Tony asked.

Clint shrugged. “I'm not wearing a dress, I have a dick so no, I am not a girl in the relationship.” Blush was working faintly on his cheeks as he downed the glass of wine. He knew what they meant though, was he the bottom during sex but he figured there were too many things going on in his mind to be worried about this.

Tony rolled his eyes. “So you didn't see your outfit yet.” Tony muttered.

Clint's eyes almost bulged out of his head. “He's teasing you.” Steve assured. Clint sighed sitting down on the couch. “We have about an hour.” Steve patted Clint's knee as he got up. “You really should get dressed. Your outfit is laying on the bed, over there.” 

Clint huffed as he pulled back the cloth that was wrapped around his suit. “It's...it's normal.” He sighed a goofy smile sprawled out on his face. A suit from earth, black, with gold detail threaded into the tie and lapels. It was tasteful and looked very expensive. Tony jumped up and went to see it. 

“Shit, it's nice. Like really nice.” He picked up the jacket and held it open for Clint. Clint slid his arms to it and let Tony adjust it as how he saw fit. “Not too shabby.” He smoothed the shoulders and swatted Clint's arm when he tried flexing in it. “Don't, you'll mess with the creases.” 

Clint smiled. “Thanks.” He pulled off the suit jacket and tugged off his night shirt to find the white button up that went with the outfit. It was normal to change in front of the team. They always were striping out of uniforms like it was a boys locker room. Even Natasha was comfortable with it.

Tony pulled his shirt off and picked up a suit with his name next to it. “So, you'll come back right?” Bruce asked Clint as he and Steve walked over to the bed, all picking up their assigned outfits.

Clint nodded. “When I'm needed.” He buttoned the shirt and pulled off his sweatpants grabbing the slacks. “It'll be like how Thor does it.”

Steve sighed. “As much as you get on my nerves sometimes, I'm going to miss you and your sense of humor around the Tower.” 

Clint smiled “I'll miss you too Steve. I'll just have to save up my wise cracks for when I visit.” He ran his fingers through his own hair. “So uh, when you guys got hitched, did you feel nervous?” 

Tony looked at Steve with a playful smirk and nudged him. “Yeah, I knew I could trust him but sometimes commitment freaked Tony out so I was nervous he'd get cold feet. I was excited to finally feel complete though.” Steve said and stepped into his pants. “Don't worry about what anyone else thinks, today is for you guys. That's what's important.” Steve leaned over kissed Tony on the lips.

Natasha came up silently behind Clint wrapping her arms around his back. “I love you, don't mess this up okay?” Her lips brushed the back of his neck as a small kiss, only barely touching so she wouldn't get lipstick on him.

“Okay.” Clint replied turning around to hug her. They were like brother and sister on some strange level they never really analyzed. As he pulled back from the hug he noticed the dress she was wearing. It was conservative and gorgeous. “Fuck, you look stunning Tasha.” He lifted their hands above so she could give a twirl. She grinned letting the long dress swirl around her.

“Thanks. You don't look bad either.” She looked away as Bruce put on his pants. “Nice butt.” She commented getting Bruce to laugh.

It was all surreal, being in Asgard, having his team with him, and getting ready for what could be the biggest day of his life. All he wanted to do was reverse time and lie tangled together like they were last night. Clint wished he knew exactly how Loki felt about the wedding. There was a part of him that knew Loki was happy even if his guards were up about it.

Tony turned Clint back around facing him to put on his tie. “I could do it.” Clint complained but Tony rolled his eyes.

“Not as good as me, I've seen you do it before.” He did a windsor knot almost choking Clint with how tight it was. “There.” He murmured and leaned in kissing Clint's cheek slow and meaningful. Clint froze. They've never done that before and it was so intimate of an action he lost his breath for a moment. After the kiss Clint was pretty sure that's what Steve saw in him, the gentle side of Tony.

Clint gasped as one of his feet were picked up. It was Bruce pushing him back on the bed. Clint sat down allowing him to tie his shoes for him. “I could have...” He trailed off as Bruce shook his head gently. Tony was busy helping Steve, and Natasha was putting on her own shoes. “You look good Bruce. I don't think I've ever seen you so dressed up.”

Bruce smiled up at him moving on to the second shoe. “Yes you have, you've just been too shit-faced to remember.” He joked getting Clint to laugh. After thinking about it Clint realized, this was a huge deal that Bruce decided to come. There was no escape here if he did transform into the other guy. The people here wouldn't be able to stop him if needed. To put so much on the line to be here for Clint was touching.

“Thanks for coming Bruce.” Clint whispered. Bruce leaned up after he finished tying his shoes and kissed Clint's cheek, Clint smiled and kissed Bruce's soft stubble. “It means a lot.”

Bruce nodded. “No problem.”

Clint felt his nerves calming down but was sure they would come back in waves. “I love you guys.” Clint said rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't this open with them but today was a special day.

“Love you too, you sap.” Tony said winking at him.

Clint with his heart warmed looked at the rest of the team. All dressed in these amazing suits and a dress. “You guys ready?”

Natasha pushed in a pair of earrings and nodded. “Better question, are you?”

After a long pause Clint nodded. “Yeah, I am.”


	4. I Do

As time drained from the clocks Clint became increasingly more quiet. He paced the floor, a habit he picked up from Loki, thinking of that made him smile.“You alright buddy?” Tony asked grabbing his shoulders to keep him from moving.

Clint exhaled a breath of nerves and nodded. “Yeah sorry, just thinking.” He grabbed another glass of wine and took a long pull off it. “You think he's going to go through with this?” Clint asked the team although he was mainly asking himself. 

Before anyone could reassure him, the servants knocked and opened the door. Clint's heart dropped into his stomach. He ran out of time. “Are you all ready?” The one woman asked. 

Clint looked to Steve who nodded. “Yeah.” Clint said running his fingers through his hair and started to follow the servants down the hall. “I thought everyone got the day off.” Clint said.

The woman turned to him and smiled. “We were less fortunate.” She explained. Clint wanted to say sorry but he felt like it wasn't his place. The archer inwardly sighed and slowed into step with the rest of the team. Bruce patted his shoulder.

They continued down the large hallways lined with candles and the wafting smell of a famous Asgardian feast. There was another servant standing there waiting for them in front of two extravagant doors. Clint was almost certain that it was the throne room.

“Master Clint Barton, you come with me. The rest of you, I leave in the care of him to lead you to your seats.” Clint glanced at them before following her.

He kept his eyes on the marble floor as they walked. He wished he had something to say to her to keep out of his head but came up as dry as his mouth. “Are you nervous?” She whispered making Clint's head shoot up. 

Clint smiled grateful. “A little actually. I don't want to mess up an important ceremony.” He admitted following her into a smaller room that was dimmed and had a door on the other side of it. Call it intuition but Clint knew this was it, the end of the line.

“I bet it will be fine.” She tapped his shoulder causing Clint turn around expecting to be told he already messed something up. “Master Loki told me to give you this.” Clint opened his hand as she placed a folded fortune cookie paper in his hand. Clint's heart warmed, it steadied him instantly. Loki kept it, after all these months. Clint figured it was thrown away.

\--------------------------------------------------

Clint and Loki's first week living together was challenging to say the least but worth it all the same. Clint had to pretend nothing has changed when he went to work but as he went home Loki was waiting for him, struggling with his own issues of guilt and low self-esteem. It was late when Clint walked into the dark apartment. He turned on the light seeing Loki perched on the couch, his green eyes slowly opened to meet the archer's.

“Chinese food. I'm too tired to cook.” Clint explained placing it on the coffee table before kissing Loki's frown. “What's the matter?” He asked sitting down next to him to pull off his boots.

“None of your business Barton. H-how was your work?” Loki asked watching curiously as Clint opened the containers of food. Loki hasn't eaten since breakfast the smell of fried pork was new and inviting.

Clint handed him a container and a fork. “It was okay I guess. Do you want me to get you anything for when you're here by yourself?” Clint asked leaning over kiss Loki's bare shoulder. 

Loki smiled. “If I think of any supplies I will inform you.” He pulled Clint's mouth to his, kissing him hard and long until Clint moaned and his eyes fluttered shut. “Thank you.” Loki whispered as he pulled back.

Clint nodded a bit dazed. “Um so there's different dishes, try what you want. I'm going to turn on the tv okay?”

Loki nodded taking mouthfuls of plain rice into his mouth. Clint smiled as it hit him again that Loki was actually here. Loki rolled his eyes at him knowing that look but a hint of a smile perched on the corners of his mouth.

They ate dinner in comfortable silence while watching cartoons. When Loki put down the container and didn't reach for another Clint curled into his side wondering if he would be pushed off but Loki wrapped him in one of his long arms. “This show is for infants, isn't it?” Loki asked.

Clint leaned over to bite his nipple but Loki swatted him away chuckling. “No, it's for like a twelve year old but it's so deep.” Clint didn't want to go into it about how after taking people's lives during the day it was kinda nice to zone out on something a little more innocent. “Adventure Time is awesome and although you'll probably never get it, I still love you.”

Loki leaned down kissing Clint. Clint grinned. “Oh shit I almost forgot. Here.” Clint pulled away only to return a moment later with a small bag. “Pick your fortune boss.”

Loki's brow furrowed. “A game of chance?” He stared at the two cookies mingling at the bottom of the bag before picking the smaller one.

“Sorta. I'd say its more like tradition.” Clint explained cracking his open and shoveling half the cookie in his mouth.

Loki opened it, reading the thin card and narrowed his eyes. “Mortals.” He huffed.

Clint smirked. “Why? What does it say?” He took the fortune as Loki offered it to him. “You're soul mate is near by. Well fuck do you want me to leave you two along? Where is he?” Loki pushed Clint down on the couch making Clint laugh. “I love you.” Clint said again just because he could and leaned up and kissed him.

Loki kissed him back. “Undress yourself unless you want your pretty uniform ripped.” He growled.

Clint grinned. “You're supposed to eat the whole cookie otherwise it doesn't come true.” He laughed as Loki made a face at the taste but chewed and swallowed all of it before helping Clint undress.

\--------------------------------

 

Clint smiled putting the fortune into his pocket and looked ahead at those doors that hid his fate. He held his breath as they began to open. Behind them was a sea of people to his left, a carpeted walkway to the center of room, and to his right was King Odin and his wife. But Clint didn't see any of this, his eyes were set at the matching door across the room. Where Loki stood staring back at him wearing a gentle smile. He was in full armor which made Clint's knees weak but he'd never admit it.

Clint didn't need to be told what to do, it was impulse. When Loki started taking strides towards him, Clint did too. Their eyes locked Clint kept fighting the urge to walk faster. “Theses two are a to be wed.” Odin yelled as the chattering of the crowd fell flat.

Loki and Clint both met in the center of the room at the same time. Clint's face was stiff so he wouldn't get emotional. Loki smiled at him offering his hand. Clint took it gladly. Loki tilted his head it was such a quick movement Clint wasn't sure he did it at all. Loki turned towards the throne and so did Clint gripping his hand tightly. Loki squeezed his hand sending a wave of comfort to wash over Clint.

“On this day before all of Asgard and men and women of Midgard, I present to you, two lovers.” Odin started. Clint had his head bowed to match Loki as Odin spoke. “Although their meeting and courtship has been one of heart-ship and disbelief, I doubt no longer that they are in love and deserve to be together.” Clint glanced over at Loki, he looked at ease in front of his people. Clint took in shaky breaths feeling his heart racing. “Clint Barton of Earth, do you swear to stay loyal, honest, and supportive to Loki Laufeyson until both of you take your last breaths and leave us to Valhalla?”

Clint looked up at him, wide eyed. He nodded breathless. “I do.” He met Loki's gaze in the coroner of his eye and smiled. Odin stepped down from the throne and grabbed Clint's free hand. Clint was shaking but hoped he wouldn't notice. Odin slid a ring on Clint's ring finger, it fit perfectly. It was gold with green and purple jewels. 

Odin smiled prompting Clint to bow his head. “Loki Laufeyson of Asgard, do you swear to stay loyal, honest, and supportive to Clint Barton until both of you take your last breaths and leave us to Valhalla?” Clint heart felt like it was going to be pushed out of his chest by the nerves. 

Loki raised his gaze to his once father and now only king. “I do,” he said. Clint suppressed a sigh of relief and also a goofy smile that tried to play on his lips. Odin slid on an identical ring sized for Loki before returning to his seat.

“Then, by the powers that be, I commit you two to each other as husband and husband until your deaths. My people and guests to Asgard I present to you, Clint and Loki Laufeyson.” Loki stood back up and Clint followed turning to face each other. Loki bent down and Clint leaned up kissing his husband. Clint was choked up but fought his damnedest against crying. Once Loki cupped his cheek and pulled slowly away, their eyes still locked and their hands still laced together Loki smiled with tears in his eyes. Clint mirrored him but worse blinking tears free. The blurred faces and cheering crowd were forgotten until Loki turned towards them and Clint followed. Clint didn't even think to look for his teammates. Loki bowed to them and so did Clint prompting a new level of cheers.

“We take our leave now.” Loki whispered to Clint. They walked carefully down the steps and walked down the aisle. Clint jumped as he felt a familiar hand on his back and he turned seeing Natasha. 

“Congrats!” She shouted over the roar of people. Clint smiled seeing her make up has ran a little down her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” Clint said back and walked hand in hand with Loki down the entrance and into the empty hall. The silence was deafening. Loki turned and grabbed him kissing him hard on the lips before grinning. Clint pulled his way into Loki's chest and started crying clutching onto his husband's armor.

Loki kissed his cheek, rubbing his back. “It's alright,” he cooed. “What's the matter?”

Clint shook his head. “I'm so fucking happy,” he admitted wiping his eyes as his shoulders started to shake again with a fresh flow of tears. Loki wrapped an arm over his shoulder and began to lead him down the hall. “We're family now.” Clint whimpered. He hasn't had family since his brother died.

Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you Clint,” he whispered.

Clint wiped his eyes and nose before kissing him again. “I love you too.” Clint jumped as the doors reopened and the sea of people drained out into the hall.

Loki grabbed Clint's hand as they walked towards the amazing smell of the feast. Their hearts both aglow with each other's love.


End file.
